The Colors That Caught My Eye (SkyDoesMinecraft Fanfiction)
by Eloxian
Summary: Adam Dahlberg, a Minecraft YouTuber with millions of subscribers, has a Meet n Greet during Minecon, 2013. There, he meets a dedicated female viewer with a trait that no scientist nor doctor understands or can figure out. Sky takes an interest in her love for Minecraft, and decides to befriend her.
1. Discolored Eyes

**Helloooooo guys! Elu here! Welcome to a brand new, fresh fanfiction with a whole new concept and world! This time, it doesn't take place in Minecraft, but in the IRL world of the Minecraft YouTubers. Anyway, you know how my last fanfiction based around Deadlox here? (Unless you didn't read it, then that's okay, it was) this fanfiction is all around Sky! Adam Dahlberg! And a brand new OC! Also, I am willing to see OC subscriptions in the reviews, but I won't take all of them. Only if I truly have a part for that OC. Now, let's begin!**

_**Adam's PoV**_

It was Minecon, 2013 **(go backwards in time!) **I was here with all of Team Crafted of course, except a concept I won't discuss. I sat behind the table set up for our signings, and stared at the doors of the building cautiously. Ten minutes till we open. Ten minutes until we possibly get mobbed. My friends were walking around, putting down clipboards, a box full of pens, in case we run out of ink, and sat down next to me.

"Ty, what the hell are you carrying?" I ask when Deadlox, who was one of my best friends, sat down with a grocery bag in his lap.

"Twinkies, man." He responded as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I laugh. He threw one at my face.

~Ten Minutes of Team Crafted doing random shit to prepare~

~_SLAM!~_ The doors of Minecon are shoved open, thousands of Minecraftians streamed into the buildings. I spotted other Minecraft YouTubers who did not set up a booth, hurrying around, getting mobbed. Already, fans were approaching our booth shyly, but I knew it wasn't long before other fans that were a bit loopier in the brain would come, not that I hate on them or anything.

We sign until our hands begin to cramp, talking to viewers left and right. I take a sip of water so I don't get heat stroke. I look up to see the next person in line and am greeted by a girl with the largest eyes I've ever seen.

Her short blonde hair bobbed next to her neck, and she had straight bangs and was wearing a blue hoodie. I stared at her, noticing the trait that clearly stuck out. Her right eye was a bright orange with blue speckles that swirled around her grey pupils. And her left eye was dark blue with white speckles that were scattered around like stars.

She caught me staring at her. "Oh, um, hi, SkyDoesMinecraft! Big fan of yours." She said politely and cheerfully. The girl shyly passed me a Mojang poster to sign. I couldn't contain my curiosity as I slowly signed her poster.

"Er, are you wearing colored contacts?" I ask, immediately feeling stupid as I asked this dumb question. Of course she was. How else would her eyes b-

"No." The girl replied. I looked up at her in surprise.

"Really?! But, how are your eyes like that?!" I shout. Damn. I attracted attention to myself over here and this fan. The girl blushes profusely.

"Heh, it's quite a long story." She states quietly, embarrassed by the pairs of eyes looking at her.

I tap my fingers on the poster I had finished signing. "Where are your parents?" I question her, determined to find out the condition of her eyes. It could be dangerous. I don't want one of my viewers dying. The girl looks at me, now filled with sorrow, but a smile still on her face.

"Hmm… I don't really have any family left." She says. I felt my eyes widening. I looked down at the poster once again, shadowing my face.

"Would you… mind meeting me back here in an hour?" I mumble, catching her by surprise. I don't often become this personal with a fan before, but I don't want this kid to have the same fate as my past. And she doesn't even have parents, so it might even be worse! Ty and Jerome, who were watching me have a conversation with this fan, gave me the weirdest look ever. "What are you doing?" Ty hisses to me. I shrug.

**It's not as long as normal chapter, it's basically a prologue. So, thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys are interested in this story's plot!**


	2. Disbelief

**OOPS. I posted the wrong document earlier! Sorry! Anyway, dang, I got really good advice in the reviews. :3 Thank you, guys. Yeah, I'll try my best not to make this girl stereotypical. But now I'm not very sure what would be considered a stereotypical person. Of course, this won't be one of those fanfictions where things happen too fast or too much like a fantasy, but otherwise, help me out here! XD **

_**Adam's PoV**_

The girl left to go visit other places in Minecon, seeming obviously dazed after my request to meet her up. I prayed inside my mind that nobody else, besides TC, saw my interaction with her. I mean, it sounds unfair, right? I help out this one girl just because of her condition. What about my other viewers who are handicapped? But, I've never seen what she had before. Sure, there are eye color things like heterochromia with different colored irises, but… that's normal eye colors. Like, fiery orange with grey swirls? Blue could be normal, but it had pure white speckles. That's insane.

My mind swirled. Has she seen a doctor? Any scientific reasoning? I should ask this all later. I glanced up at an approaching fan and took a deep breath. I have to get that confrontation out of my mind. I picked up the pen I had left on the counter and smiled brightly at the boy who walks up.

~_The final hour of signing passes by~_

I lightly toss the remaining pens into a cardboard box, chatting along with Ian. I gazed shortly around the building, making sure everyone was gone. "I'll see you later, man. Heading back to the hotel before it gets dark." Ian says to me. I shrug and wave him goodbye. I wonder why he left so urgently. Maybe something happened? But he grinned and me and walked away. And that's when I realized why he left. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around. The girl was standing there, looking at me wide-eyed. "Hello again." She says. I blink, making sure she wasn't fake, and then guided the girl back to the now empty counter. I sat down and she stood in front of the table.

"So, what's your name anyway?" I ask, wanting to have something to address her.

The girl taps her chin. "Well, whoever I told my story to called me Yoom."

"Yume?" I question.

"What?"

"They probably mean 'Yume.' You know, 'dream?'" I explain. I learn some things from anime.

The girl pauses and stares at me. "Why would they call me 'dream'?" She asks. I shrug.

"Maybe you should tell me your story before you ask me any questions." I say sarcastically. The girl tugs her beret.

"I have an important question, though." She says. For some reason, I felt intimidated. "Why are you asking me about this? Why would you randomly choose a fan to meet up with after the Meet and Greet?" Yume asks, this time, a little sternly. Damn. That's a difficult answer. Or, no, it's not difficult; it's just… embarrassing to admit it? I mean, my reason isn't very… reasonable.

I cough. "Um, I was just curious about your eyes… You're not lying about colored contacts, right?" I press.

"What makes you think I can afford colored contacts? I don't have parents, I might have stated before." Yume mutters. Right.

I plead: "Can you just tell me your story? Maybe then, everything will make sense." She sighs, and at last begins.

"You see, I don't know much about my life, actually. I woke up, maybe a couple years ago, underground. Underground, I know, strange, right? And for some reason, I remembered nothing but knowledge. You know, average knowledge, like how to cook, clean, work, I'm not even sure why. I didn't understand why I knew how to do these things, but I didn't remember anything else. But when I analyzed my surroundings, I saw an iPad. I opened it up, realizing it was set on a page. You know what that page was? YouTube. And it was on your channel."

I stared at her in disbelief. At first, I didn't believe her. And Yume seemed to have sensed this, so she continued.

"Averagely, I began to watch you regularly. Eventually, I knew I had to find a job, so I found a job at this hotel and been working there since for money. I became addicted. To you. And to the others, of course. So I saved up to come to this convention." She finished. I blinked. And then again. This had to be made up. Had to be. But… she doesn't have parents. And in some bizarre way, it ridiculously made sense.

"You didn't tell me why your eyes are like this."

Yume jumps. "Oh, er. I don't… know. I just woke up… I guess… with them." She says, understanding how crazy her story was. "Okay, honest, I don't believe my own story. But… it's true." She looks up at me. "Do they look weird? Abnormal?"

I couldn't respond to that. What was I supposed to say? What, they're incredibly abnormal, but they look nice? Hey, that's my honest opinion! I instead, stood up.

"I'm taking you to the doctor." I declare. Yume looks at me like I was insane.

"What?! You're taking me… to the doctor? YOU?" She shouts. I could tell she was more thrilled than shocked. "SkyDoesMinecraft's taking me to the doctor." I heard her mumble in sheer excitement. I guess her inner fan-girl came out a bit. Do I really have that effect on fans? Or were they just acting? I shrug, and smile at her.

"Eh, I know it's weird, but hey, it could be serious." I look at her dead in the eye. "I don't want any of my viewers to die." I say with absolute concern. Yume seems blown away for a second. She blinks rapidly.

"I-I don't know what to say. You really don't have to do this, you know." Yume blurts out quickly. I turn around, and smile at her.

"I know. But, I'm not a selfish asshole. At least, I hope people don't see me that way."

**Is the girl cliché? Too stereotypical? Too Mary Sue? I don't know! Please, explain to me. XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. No Explanation

**Hey guys! Finally, I return as Eloxian! Anyway, my computer is extremely laggy. HELP. Heh. Anyway, finally, here's chapter 3! What will happen at the doctor? What is Yume's weakness? Find out now! Oh, and Team Crafted sort of disbanded. Yeah. That SOPA thing isn't real, right? What the fuck. **

_Adam's PoV_

I gesture Yume to the parking lot. She shuffles along, standing next to me awkwardly. I thanked the world that it seemed a lot of my fans have left already. It's… it's not safe outside of the Minecon building. Especially since I'm with Yume.

~_A quick walk to the parking lot passes~_

I pull out my keys and click 'Unlock.' The car beeps and I pull open the driver's seat. I immediately notice Yume standing next to the passenger's seat very quietly. Wait a minute… "Hey, Yume, how exactly old are you?" I ask. You have to be 13 years old to sit in the front, right? I've never had a kid sit in a car with me. Yume stares at me.

"Uh. I-I'm almost seventeen…" She mumbles. Holy SHIT, I thought she was twelve! I mean, she's… short, but I guess I estimated wayyyyyy too low. Seventeen?! She's as old as Ty and is like a foot shorter than him.

Yume slowly pulls the door open and sits silently into the seat. "What doctor are you taking me to anyway?" She asks. I shrug.

"Just a local one." I respond. Yume flushes.

"That doesn't sound good." She says under her breath. I smile. Why was she so worried? I start the car and pull out of the lot.

_~Twenty minutes of silent driving~_

I've never been this quiet for so long. I tap impatiently on the steering wheel, staring at the stoplight. I didn't exactly… want to start the conversation, but I wanted to speak. If that makes any sense, that is. I'm pretty sure you all know I'm not a very quiet guy.

I glance over at Yume. She's staring at the ground, not in the mood for moving, as I explained it. I guessed she was pretty tired. It was 6:47 here in Florida and the sky was orange.

Finally, I reached the doctor's office. I parked the car and got out. Yume quickly walked to my side and we strolled into the building.

Yume sat down in the aligned chairs and I went to sign her in. The lady looks up at me and smiles. "Hello, Adam, what brings you back here? Are you feeling alright?" She asks. I knew a couple people in the building, so I wasn't surprised when she recognized me.

I grin. "Oh, I'm just bringing someone here." I respond, writing down the information on the clipboard. I gesture Yume to come up to me, but she keeps her face shadowed as she shuffles next to me. "She has a… condition." I explain. The doctor comes out and leads Yume into the hallways of the office. I go sit back down on the chairs and wait.

_~A long while of waiting~_

I was on Twitter when Yume exited in the opposite door on the other side of the room. She walks up to me, looking slightly annoyed. "The doctor didn't do anything. She had no idea how to cure it or even explain it." Yume says. I raise an eyebrow. Seriously? That's a rare case. "Aw… that has to suck." I respond. What? How the hell am I supposed to reply? Yume gives me a faint smile.

"It's fine. I wasn't expecting an explanation anyway. It was just… disappointing." She says. I nod. "Thank you so much for bringing me here anyway, Sky. I should probably leave now, because it's late." Yume finishes, already walking out the door. I quickly stop her.

"Don't you need a ride home?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"I know the route back, don't worry. I can walk." Yume says with a large smile. I pause, and then fish a notepad out of my pocket. I rip out a page and write my Skype username on it. I give the paper to her. "We can chat or play Minecraft together this way." I explain cheerfully as he stares at the paper in her hand, her face red.

"Today is probably the one time in my life that I've been so happy. Thank you!" Yume blurts out, hugging me. I laugh and try to tug her off. Yume lets go incredibly soon, salutes me, and books it out of the doctor's office. I kind of watch her disappear into the darkness outside and couldn't help but wonder where she was going. I prayed in my mind that she'd get home safe, wherever her home was.

Why am I so interested in this girl?

**Sorry for the chapter being shorter than it's supposed to be. (1,000 words) I promise the next chapter will be at least a little larger. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time! **


End file.
